The present invention concerns a device for taking a tissue sample from a living human being or mammal, in other words a biopsy device.
In particular, the invention concerns a device for taking a sample from a tough tissue.
Such devices are already known, but they are often disadvantageous in that they damage the removed and/or surrounding tissue or in that they are not suitable for tough tissues such as the female breast tissue.
Another disadvantage of the known devices is that, due to their shape and dimensions, they take up too much space in order to be used in combination with an ultra-sound scan or radiological research.
Devices for taking a tissue sample are known among others from DE 2.622.850, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,887, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,305.
According to DE 2.622.850, use is made of a body which is provided with a recess, whereby a sleeve can be slid over this body with which the recess can be closed off. While the tissue sample is being taken, the sleeve remains shifted towards the back, and the entire device is moved in a rotating, sticking manner, so that a sawing effect is created, as a result of which tissue is separated in the recess 3. The above-mentioned sleeve does not provide for a cutting effect and exclusively serves to cut off the tissue which is present in the recess 3 from the environment, after the device has been removed. It is clear that the surrounding tissue as well as the tissue sample are severely damaged due to the above-mentioned movements.
A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,887 with a rotating stiletto or receiving element and a sliding knife provided axially opposed to it which cannot carry out a rotation, however. The tissue sample is taken by providing the receiving element in the tissue, by rotating it and subsequently sliding the knife over the receiving element. The cutting speed obtained with this sliding movement is very limited, however, so that a nice cut is excluded. Moreover, the tissue is damaged due to the rotation of the stiletto.
A similar device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,001, with similar disadvantages.
A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,305 whereby the tissue sample is separated by carrying out a scraping movement, which of course causes the surrounding tissue to be damaged. Moreover, it is only possible to take a superficial tissue sample with this device.